Love Story
by HC247
Summary: She shrugged. "They're all the same, aren't they? Just once I would like to see something different..." Fiyerba.


**Again, a result of late-night bordem and one too many viewings of Disney classics. Enjoy!**

**Bonus points for anyone who can find the line from Aida**

* * *

"Who wants to hear a story?" Glinda sing-songed as she flounced into the room.

"Really, Glinda," Elphaba remarked as she glanced up from the book she held in her hands. "How old are we? A story?"

"Aw, come on, Elphie!" The blonde sat down across from her friend and pouted. "It's fun!"

A snort. "For children who don't know the difference between fantasy and the world in reality."

An indignant expression seemed to take residence on Glinda's face as she crossed her arms. "Well, I happen to think they're wonderful and I am _certainly_ not a child." She shot a glare at her room-mate. "Perhaps some of us _need _to hear more stories. Maybe then they would be a little more pleasant.."

"I am pleasant," defended the green girl. "I simply prefer to live in the real world."

"But the real world is so…depressing," Disgust replaced the indignation as Glinda continued to make her case. "Just ask Nessa. She'll tell you there's nothing wrong with escaping reality for a while."

"It's true," Nessa supplied as she came to a stop beside Glinda. "Sometimes it's nice to live in a dream world."

Following the adoring glance her sister shifted towards Boq, one brow rose on Elphaba's forehead. _Case in point._

"Look, Glinda, it's not that I hate telling stories. I grew up on them," Elphaba reasoned as she removed her glasses. "I just feel that there comes a point in life where you have to grow up, even if it means leaving some things behind."

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, Elphie. That's ridiculous! We all need to stay young at heart."

"You make it sound like we're ancient!"

She shrugged. "One of us is."

The green girl shook her head. "Unbelievable. Just because I have no interest in your child-like fantasies, suddenly I'm considered archaic?"

"Did I hear someone say something about cake?"

Four sets on eyes turned to the doorway. Fiyero leant casually against the frame, eyes shining with their usual mirth. "What's going on here? Where's the cake?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Not 'cake', Fiyero. 'Arcahic'. It means 'old""

The smile fell slightly. "Oh."

Glinda shook her head. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero. You're dating Elphie! You should be getting smartified!"

Fiyero shrugged as he took a seat beside his very unlikely girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What can I say? Some things are simply hopeless."

"I wouldn't go that far," Elphaba laughed "Academically challenged perhaps, but not hopeless."

Fiyero shot her a smile. "Thanks, love. It's nice to know someone believes in me." She blushed and he turned back to the others. "So what are we doing?"

Glidna huffed. "Well, I was _going_ to tell everyone a story, but _someone_ keeps snubbing the idea!"

Fiyero turned back to his girlfriend. "You don't like stories?"

"I never said that!" She sighed, "As I said before, they have their place. I simply prefer to read them for myself rather than to lose myself in a world where nothing like that could possibly happen."

All she received were blank stares.

"Oh, for Oz's sakes. Glinda, tell your blasted story," she said as she settled back on the couch. "If nothing else, it'll kill time before dinner."

Ignoring the green girl's comments, Glinda straightened in her chair. "Thank you, Elphie. Was that so hard?" When a pointed stare was all she received as a response, the blonde continued. "I think it would be fun to hear a good, old-fashioned, love story."

Elphaba felt Fiyero's arm tighten around her in warning. _He knows me too well._

Instead of her usual biting retort, the green girl simply relaxed as she listened to her friend read of far of places, damsels in distress, and brave heroes who came to the rescue. It was as cliché as she imagined it would be, but surprisingly, Elphaba found herself immersed in the story.

"Why Miss Elphaba," Glinda said, her voice laced with amusement. "Is that a smile I see?"

The said smile disappeared at that comment. "What if it was?"

The blonde's own smile was smug. "If it was, it meant you were enjoying yourself." The green girl opened her mouth to reply, but her friend held up a hand. 'You don't have to explain. I'm just glad to know that you are capable of having fun even when you don't think you are." She turned to Boq and Nessa. "Come on. Let's leave these two alone to make a love story of their own." That said, she stood and flounced out of the room, leaving the couple staring after her in stunned silence.

It was Elphaba who spoke first. "Can you believe her?" she asked as she turned to the Prince. "Treating me as if I act like a cold-hearted witch!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Fae," Fiyero said she shrugged out of his grasp. "but it was nice to see you smile."

She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. "I suppose I am doing more of that these days. Not that it was Glinda's silly love story that had anything to do with it."

"I'd like to think I had something to do with it," Fiyero said as he pulled her into his arms. "Love stories don't just happen every day, you know."

"I believe they do," she said. "After all, every story is a love story if you think about it. It doesn't necessarily have to be a romance."

"True," he acknowledged, placing a kiss to her temple. "But it's the romance's that I find myself drawn most too."

"Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head. 'They're all the same," She ticked the points off on her fingers as she went. "Girl gets in trouble. Boy rescues girl. They fall in love." She brought her eyes to his. "Just once I'd like to see something different."

Fiyero shrugged. "Just look at us, then." At her incredulous expression, he chuckled, "Hear me out."

Elphaba sat back. "I'm listening."

"Let's look at this like an analysis," Fiyero said. "We have you; the unlikely heroine who rarely needs saving."

"I'm not sure if I would go as far as to use the word 'heroine'"

'Fae…" His tone held warning.

She threw up her hands. "Sorry. Continue."

He shot her a look, but did. "We have the setting. An ordinary college campus. Nothing extravagant like you hear in those tales."

"You own a castle."

"Elphaba…"

"All right, I'm sorry," She moved to sit beside him. "So where does that leave you? The part of the valiant hero, no doubt. Every love story has one," Her smile was intoxicating. "You're certainly a hero to me."

He returned her smile and took one of her hands in his. Leaning down to press his lips to hers, he whispered, "Not a hero, my sweet. Just the prince you've charmed."


End file.
